Art of War and Love
by ElynicHujy
Summary: Just a simple one shot between Ashe and Balthier I had created a couple of years ago, just recently found it deep in my Laptop's memory. Rated M because of language and Lemon. Minor spoilers for start of game and area later on.


_**This = Flashback**_

Chapter 1: Romance of Battle.

"Balthier, you know we can't be together. Royalty and pirates don't mix and quite frankly I find you infuriating." She says "And amazingly charming at the same time" she whispers to herself hoping Balthier won't hear her.  
"What was that Princess?" Balthier says with an overflowing sea of charm.  
"What was what?" She replies with a slight blush on her face,  
"You said something around the lines of 'Amazingly charming at the same time.' Don't you mean ALL of the time?" He questions, completely ignoring the fact they can't be together."Oh and the fact we are completely different people doesn't mean we can't be together. Y'know what they say, opposites attract."  
"I just can't take you seriously, I know you'll just try to use me to impress your pirate friends by saying you are friends with benefits with the future queen of Dalmasca" Ashe says, walking further into Golmore Jungle, with her sword and shield at the ready for monsters. Balthier jogs after her like an obedient lapdog waiting for his treats,  
"Is that all you think of me? Ever since we saw each other in the Waterway? That I'll just use royalty to see myself rise up the popularity ranks? I may be a Sky Pirate but that doesn't mean I'm not courteous and without manners." He adds as he raises his Katana.  
"Where are Basch, Fran, Vaan and Penelo when you need them?" Ashe says, hopefully putting an end to the topic and changing the mood to a more pressing matter: Them being surrounded by Ceourls and Marlboros.  
"Changing the subject are we?" Balthier jests as he cuts down a Ceourl and thrusts at a Marlboro, penetrates it and slices horizontally outwards taking a Ceourl down but accidentally cuts a bit off of Ashe's skirt.  
"Yes because we can carry this argument on after finding the others and ridding this jungle from a few more fiends" Ashe counteracts with while blocking the tentacles of a Marlboro and one by one lopping them off, having still not realised that her skirt is now lop-sided.  
"I'd rather not carry this on later because we might not be alone, oh and by the way, check your skirt" He says, trying not to stare but to focus on the matter at hand. She looks down at her skirt and realises it's ripped  
"Damn the gods. Why did you do that?"  
"Hey don't blame the leading man, I think it was one of the Marlboro's tentacles that did it." Balthier says as he hears a Tyrant roar "Did you hear that?"  
"Hear it? I think I can see it!" Ashe says, losing her ground and running. Her attempt to escape is cut short by a Ceourls Mind lash, which trips her over and knocks her out.  
"PRINCESS!" Balthier yells, cutting through Marlboros and Ceourls. Ashe opens her eyes ever so slightly to see her 'Knight in shining armour' cutting down at least 30 fiends all at the sake of one weak Damsel in Distress. The Tyrant stampedes towards Balthier, knocking down monsters in it's path. It tailswipes at him, knocking him flying into a tree, his katana bounces off of the ground and lands upright in the ground next to him. He groans, blood trickling down his head and blurring his vision when out of nowhere he hears many an arrow fly from the trees into the sides of the Tyrant, it roaring in pain as it slowly falls down, crushing the remainder of monsters underneath it.  
"Balthier! Are you all right?" Fran shouts as she hastily runs over to him, noticing his wounds. "You're bleeding badly, you need help" She puts her bow away and tries picking him up, to which he struggles out of her grip and stands up "No you're injured, you need to rest." Fran says, trying to convince him to stop his attempts to fight.  
"I'm all right" He groans as he slowly limps over to the unconscious body of Ashe, he kneels down and picks her up, managing his own pain by the adrenaline of battle. To no avail, he falls down unconscious but not before he carries her back to the camp and places her down. Fran by his side all the way, catches him to stop him injuring himself any further than he already has been. "Don't worry, the leading man never dies" He says in a quiet, in pain voice to Fran. Thoughts of what happened a few days ago flooded Ashe's dreams, why should she remember this? All what happened was just a little roll in the grass and more importantly, with a Sky Pirate, the King thief of the thieves. Scum of the Scum, Thieves and bandits that all care about having a tumble with a pretty girl and being off before they could develop any feelings for her. That's if Sky pirates had feelings.

_**"Maybe we should let off some steam?" Ashe said to the side-tracked Sky Pirate.**  
**"What, fighting isn't enough to vent your anger?" Balthier said teasingly but fully knowing what Ashe meant. She obviously picked up on the Man whores jokingly tone of voice,  
"Oh come on, I've sensed a tension between us ever since we met at the Garamsythe Waterway. You obviously knew who I was and realised I was trying to hide myself. How about we try it just once and if it goes bad, we'll forget about it, but if it goes all right then we might just have to do it again." Ashe said, peaking the Sky Pirates interests but at the same time confusing him **  
**"So no feelings attached or just a kind of friends with benefits relationship?" Balthier said, hopefully receiving some clarification but already staring at the shapely breasts of the Princess, she was walking backwards but in front of him the whole time. He tried not to lick his lips at the same time as listening to what she has to say. She realised his interest and says  
"You can have these later but obviously no feelings attached or everything will get awkward." Balthier was shocked at her informality and adds "Please, just don't act like a commoner, it really doesn't go well." **  
**"Oh OK, I'll try to act more like my royalty, but it's the fact of me being around you just lets the inner, younger me loose." ** **He smiled with the satisfied answer and mentions  
"Shall we get started now or shall we wait? 'Cos if we are going to do it now, we have to make up some excu-" Balthier was interrupted by Basch being called over by Ashe, she said  
"Uh Basch, me and Balthier have some training to do, he's teaching me how to use a gun just in case my sword arm gets injured." Balthier was astonished by how complicated the lie was, he was used to pirates making lies like that, but Royalty? A completely different level of person. Basch nodded and went to go speak to the party about it, Balthier felt he was being stared at but when he looked up, he saw Fran glaring straight into his eyes with a kind of a "You dirty little snake, I applaud you" look. Ashe and Balthier walked off down the hidden path which led to a small area with trees hanging over, blocking the sun out but only letting in small bits of light. In the centre is an already set up camp with a note on it, Balthier picked up the note and it read "To whoever finds this note, you can use my camp but don't take anything. - Balthier" **  
**"Ah this was when I last came through here a couple of years ago before I was a Sky Pirate." He put the note down and sat down by the burnt out camp fire, lighting it back up again, Ashe knelt down and crawled up beside him, snuggling up next to him as close as possible, he wrapped his arm around her and kisses her head "Let me guess, I'm not allowed to tell anyone about the agreement we have" He said like a rhetorical question.  
** **"You already know the answer to that question, but what I said about 'feelings' before, if we don't have feelings and then one of us develops emotions for the other person it would be seriously awkward." Ashe said hopefully reassuring him, thoughts of his past flooded his head but to get rid of it he automatically started pulling her panties down and flipping her skirt up. She in return unzipped his trousers and placed her hand through the hole, brushing up against his already hard member which made him moan ever so slightly, she flipped his erection out and lifted her leg up and over him which allowed passage into her already dripping wet entrance, she then angled it into her which made her scream with pleasure.  
** **"Take my hand and I'll promise that I'll go slow" He whispered faintly into her ear, his warm breath making her shiver in pleasure. She held his hand as he gently thrust in and out. Every thrust that he made, she screamed a little bit. Balthier had heard his name called out like that many times but never did he expect a Princess to be the one shouting names out. He felt her walls closing in, this was an obvious sign that she was about to reach her climax. She screamed out one last time in pleasure, Balthier then pumped 3 more times then he pulled out and dropped his load all up her legs and crotch region.**_


End file.
